Fkin' Perfect
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Nunca pensaste que no eres nadie, nunca se te paso por la cabeza que nadie te quiere... pues si te a pasado escucha las palabras o más bien al canción que te va a cantar nuestra querida Blossom, y los RRB van a ser testigos de esta historia... Disfruten


**Este es un one short, la verdad es que es un song-fic y hago esto porque esta canción me llego al corazón, yo pienso que cualquiera que esté pasando por eso de decirte a ti mismo que no eres nada o que eres menos que otros debería escuchar esta canción y recapacitar ****J**

**Disfruten.**

**Atención: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo mi OC.**

**Los chicos y las chicas tienen 19 años.**

.

.

.

**Pink - Fuckin' Perfect**

POV Brick.

Otra vez esta maldita escuela. Sí, están oyendo bien, Brick, el líder de los RRB, esta yendo a la escuela. Lo único bueno de esta bazofia es que podemos molestar a las súper tontas. A veces Butch se mete con la marimacho y empiezan una pelea, o Boomer le pega cosas en el cabello o le pone bichos en la espalda a la bebita llorona. En cuanto a mí, disfruto haciendo comentarios que haga que la líder de ese trio de estúpidas quiera arrancarse los pelos. Porque la señorita _"soy perfecta"_ se niega a comenzar una pelea en la escuela.

Pero, en realidad, ahora que lo menciono, la súper boba líder ha estado muy callada. Mejor la molesto un poco. Haber, con que la puedo molestar… ¡HA! Bingo, tiene un sobre de… ¿guitarra? Desde cuando toca guitarra, ba, no sé ni me importa…

-Hey, estúpida, conque ahora tocas guitarra, ¿cuándo me darás una serenata?- Le digo burlón, mis hermanos que están al lado mío se empiezan a reír. La verdad es que medio patio, ya que estábamos en receso, se empezó a reír.

Pero lo que hizo me desconcertó por completo, me ignoro… ME IGNORO, nadie me ignora… ya vera.

-¡Hey, pelirroja!- Le grite llamando su atención- La serenata no tiene por qué ser aquí, puede ser en tu habitación, los dos solos…- Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Ahora sí, todo el patio estaba que estallaba en carcajadas.

Ella me miro, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Que lastima, no quiso, para la próxima será…- Dije y mis hermanos se empezaron a reír.

.

.

.

POV de nadie.

Los RRB estaban por salir de la escuela ya que ya había tocado la última campana.

Estaban por emprender vuelo cuando una estela rosa pasa por su costado a toda velocidad con dirección al cielo.

Los RRB miran la estela confundidos.

Boomer aparta la mirada al notar a la PPG celeste caminando junto a la verde.

-Hey, súper bobas- Grita.

No hay respuesta.

Suspira.

-Ahg, ¡Bubbles, Buttercup!- Grita

Las nombradas se dan vuelta y caminan hasta ellos.

-¿Que quieren?- Pregunta Buttercup con rudeza.

-Porque tu hermana se fue tan rápido, normalmente las espera o yo que sé, pero no va tan deprisa- Le dijo Butch.

-Yo que sé, pregúntaselo a ella, tal vez tenía algo que hacer, bueno en todo caso, a ustedes que mierda les importa, vámonos Bubbles- Dice Buttercup y se van.

Los RRB no le dan más vuelta al tema y también se van, pero por una extraña razón decidieron irse caminando.

.

.

.

El camino a la cabaña de Fuzzy era pasando por un puente que separaba la ciudad del bosque.

Los chicos iban caminando de lo más normal, cuando escuchan un llanto.

Los chicos se detienen, e intentan escuchar un poco más.

Boomer mira para todos lados hasta dar con algo.

Da un golpe en el pecho de Brick, y al tener su atención le señala con la cabeza.

Brick y Butch siguen con la mirada donde les había indicado el rubio. Y se sorprenden.

Allí en el barandal, parada y llorando, se encontraba una chica de más o menos 16 años, tenía el pelo de color azul era pálida y tenía los ojos grises. Estaba vestida con unos jeans sueltos de color azul y una campera que le llegaba más abajo del trasero de color negra. En su cara se podía apreciar el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar más un pirsing de arito en el lado derecho del labio inferior. En la cabeza traía puesta una gorra de color negro puesta para el costado. Estaba parada en el barandal y se agarraba con solo una mano del costado del puente. Era obvio lo que quería hacer.

Quería suicidarse.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos ante tal escena, no sabían que hacer, porque ellos talvez habían matado a alguna persona mientras destruían edificios, pero nunca vieron a una persona que se matara a voluntad propia.

Mientras ellos seguían parados sin hacer nada la chica ya había cerrado los ojos para el impacto cuando…

Se escuchó como sanaba una guitarra.

**Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life**

Esa voz, la habían escuchado de algún lado…

Los RRB miraron para donde provenía esa voz y abrieron mucho los ojos, esa voz pertenecía a Blossom, la líder de las PPG, ella era la que estaba cantando y ¡Tocando!

La chica de apoco fue abriendo los ojos, y con cara de confundida se giró con cuidado para mirar a la PPG.

**Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood  
>Miss "no way it's all good"<br>It didn't slow me down  
>Mistaken<br>Always second guessing  
>Underestimated<br>Look, I'm still around…**

Un poco más calmada pero aun un poco desconfiada fue bajando del barandal para hacerle frente a la PPG.

Mientras la PPG rosa se movía con la guitarra al compás de la canción.

Se acercó a la chica y le empezó a cantar de frente.

**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me<strong>

Sin saber porque, la chica sonrío ante sus palabras, le hacían sentir bien, bien con la PPG, bien con el mundo, bien con sigo misma.

**You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<strong>

Con esas palabras hizo que la chica recapacitara y se riera, sí que tenía razón, y también tenía razón en que eso podía cambiar.

Se miraron un momento, gris y rosa se encontraron. Y la PPG pudo ver que esos ojos grises que hace unos minutos estaban sin vida y a punto de cometer el error de su vida ahora bailaban felices al ritmo de la melodía.

**So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all i can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>see you same<strong>

La chica empezó a pensar… ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer hace unos minutos atrás? ¿No pensó en las consecuencias?

**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me<strong>

Otra vez gris y rosa se encontraron, una diciendo gracias y la otra transmitiéndole lo que la vida puede darle si se queda aquí, con los que quiere, con los que ama.

**The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
>The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and I tried tried  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<br>Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?<strong>

Ahora sí, ya sabía lo que debía hacer y lo que aria, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro empezó a llorar.

Lágrimas de felicidad

Lágrimas de arrepentimiento,

Lágrimas de gratitud.

**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please don't you ever<br>ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever<br>ever feel like you're nothing  
>you're fucking perfect to me<strong>

Y haci termino este espectáculo que los RRB presenciaron atónitos.

Blossom se acercó a la chica, le susurro algo al oído y la abrazo.

La PPG se fue dejando a la chica con una sonrisa.

La chica aun con la sonrisa en el rostro se fue caminando pasado justo al lado de los RRB que dos de ellos la miraban a ella, mientras que cierto pelirrojos de orbes rojos miraba por donde se había ido la PPG rosa.

**"NO TIENES POR QUE COMETER ESE SUCIDIO, POR QUE YOU'RE FUCKING PERFECT"**

Fueron las sabias palabras de la líder de las PPG.

Al pasar por al lado de los RRB la chica los miro y les dijo con una sonrisa.

-I, YOU, WE are FUCKING PERFECT-

Y con eso se alejó.

.

.

.

**Bueno y que les pareció, la verdad es que me gusta mucho esta canción y quería compartirla con ustedes.**

**¿Merece comentarios?**

**Adiós besos…**


End file.
